Akatsuki Kids!
by Yukakage
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Akastuki were kids?WHat trouble they would get into?Well,here you go!
1. where's my money?

Hello! Welcome to my second submitted story on fanfiction!

Characters:

HIdan

Deidara

Sasori

Itachi

Kisame

Kakuzu

Zetsu

( Waaaaah,No Tobi! TT)

Hope you enjoy! .

ANd I'll try drawing a picture for each chapter,so..yeah..Hopefully i'll get the picture for this chapter by tomorrow or so.

(and sorry if it looks crappy ')

**Chapter 1-Where's my Money?**

"Hey,old man,Can we have some money?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

"Why?" Kakuzu answered.

"We wanna go to the damn candy store."Hidan answered holding his hand out,waiting for kakuzu to put his money there.

"No." Kakuzu answeredd beggining to walk away.

"But Dude! We wanna go buy some candy!"Hidan said,running in from of Kakuzu.

"No,Candy is bad for your teeth."Kakuzu said walking around Hidan.

"Come on guys,back me up!" Hidan said,yelling to the rest of the young akatsuki members.

The rest of the members stepped back."You guys all Suck ass!!!"Hidan yelled. Kakuzu had already left before Hidan could ask again for more money."Fuck!!" Hidan yelled.

"You really have a cussing problem,Hidan.."Kisame said to hidan.

"Your mom,kisame,your mom." Hidan said walking away.

"...I don't get it."Kisame said,looking puzzled.

"Stupid!How could you not get it!" Deidara said to kisame.

"Really,I don't get it..." Ksaime said again.

"Stuuupid!" Deidara repeated.

Sasori shook his head."your reatarded kisame,seriously." Sasori said.

Hidan began looking under the couch cushions and even threw Itachi off the couch in his search.

"WHat the hell Hidan?"Itachi said,Getting up.

"You what the hell!" Hidan growled.

"WHat are you looking for exactly,hmm?"Deidara asked.

"Money, whatelse,Dumbass?" Hidan said,pulling down teh pillows.

"You making a mess."Sasori said,picking up a pillow.

"Yeah,so?"Hidan said.

"We're gonna get in trouble!Yeah!"Deidara said.

"No,We're not."Hidan said,moving onto the next couch.

"Can you stop that!" Deidara said,smacking Hidan across the head.

"Can you?!" Hidan said smacking deidara on the face.

"Oh..Hell no!" Deidara said,about to attrack Hidan,but Sasori and Itachi holding him back.

"Let go! He's gonna pay!! Let me go damnit!!"Deidara yelled pulling against itachi and Sasori's grip.

"Not until you calm down!"Sasori yelled.

"Alright fine!." Deidara said,and stopped struggling.he took a deep breath.

"Good."itachi said.

"Can you guys,you know,help me?" Hidan said,looking under the pots that Zetsu had put to decorate.

"Fine."they agreed.

The young akatsuki members looked high and low,but not even a single penny.

"WHat are you guys doing?" Zetsu asked,passing by." Why is the living room a mess?"

"Uh...uh..." Hidan pused to think.

"Well?" Zetsu asked.

"We're looking for money for candy,and we tried askign kakuzu,but he was being all shady,and didn't give us any." Itachi explained.

"Ah,I see." Zetsu said,looking around.

"And,your not mad?"Hidan asked.

"this isn't my house,so I don't care."Zetsu said.

"Wow." Kisame said.

"You know,if you guys want money,you could sell lemodae or something on the street." Zetsu said,pouring water into a glass.

"Thats ghetto."Hidan said."And its gay too.Shit,I'm not going to be all on the street handing out lemonade to random stangers on the street!"

"Ok..then you could jack some money from Kauku'z safe." Zetsu said,putting the pitcher back into the fridge,

"Kakuzu has a safe?"Deidara asked.

"Don't all shady old people do?"Zetsu said,drinking his glass and walking away.

"You know,the freaky venus flytrap is right! We should break into kakuzu's safe,and jack his money!"Hidan concluded,pounding his fist on his other hand.

"All for just some candy?" Itachi said.

"Yeah!" Hidan said.

"Wow,Hidan,wow.."Itachi said,rolling his eyes.

"I know,I';m so awesome."Hidan said,doing his "Pose"

"Yeah,yeah.So..how are we going to do thi,hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Well," HIdan began."Well,.."HIdan began to think."Well.."

"Well?" Kisame asked.

"Um...I dunno!" HIdan said.

"How smart of you." Sasori said.

"Yeah,well..Shut up!" HIdan said,having no other come back.

---------------------------------------------------

Yeah,sorrry this chapter was short. '


	2. Mission impossible

**CHapter 11-Mission Impossible**

After much,much thought..5 minutes actually, Hidan had conducted an evil plan.(or atleast he thought it was evil.)

"Ok Guys! I have teh blue prints of teh plan!!" HIdan said waving his peice of paper that he colored blue and drawn over.

Everyone gathered on the kitchen table,while Hidan had place the paper neatly in the center.

"Ok,now listen carefully,I'm not going to repeat myself." Hidan said."Ok,Sasori will go tell Kakuzu that there's a 75sale att the antique store down the block.So then after Kakuzu has left teh building,we infultrate in on his room.We have to be careful though,who knows how much hidden traps he has in there. So after we carefully enterhis room,Deidara will send one of his clay birds to make the lock of the vault explode. then after that,if we make some sort of fire or something,kisame will put it out.Itachi will go and jack the money,and hand it to me,then we run like hell,and say we never had anything to do with Kakuzu's room.Got it?"

The Young Akatsuki members exchanged looks. "But dude,what if Kakuzu comes back like,hella fast,and we're not done with the mission yet?" Kisame asked.

"The,Kisame."HIdan put his hand on Kisame's shoulder.We're screwed."

"Okay...?" Kisame said,moving Hidan's hand off his shoulder.

"So,everyone got the plan?" Hidan asked again.

"Sure..." They said.

"ok,Sychronize our watches." HIdan said.

They all looked at their wrists,and no watch.

"ok..Um,nevermind..." Hidan said."ok,Move out.you know what to do Sasori.

Sasori nodded and walked to Kakuzu's room.He knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Kakuzu?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah,what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Did you know,there is a 75 percent off sale at the antique sale down the block?" Sasori said.

"Oh really?" Kakuzu asked.

"yeah! You better hurry,its a...10 minutes only sale,so hurry up and get over there as soon as your can!"Sasori said.

"Yeah,I better!" Kakuzu ran out of the house.

"Sucker." Sasori said,as he signalled the others to come to Kakuzu's room.

(Insert _Mission Impossible_ theme here)

Hidan,Kisame,itachi,Sasori, and Deidara crept to Kakuzu's room.

"Alright,Deidara.do your thing." hidan said.

"Only if you promise never to say that EVER again."Deidara answered,setting his clay bird to fly to the vault lock.Then...

Boom!!

Luckily,Nothing caught on fire.Itachi walked inside and took some money from the broken vault and gave them to Hidan.

"Alright,We got the cash,now lets run for it!" HIdan yelled.

"WAit,Hidan!" Deidara said."you forgot something!"

"What?" HIdan said.

"To close the door.Its very rude to leave a door open like that when its not your own,you know." Deidara said,Closing the door slowly.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Alright! now, to the Candy store!" Hidan said,Making his way to the front door.

The others followed obediantly. But when Hidan opened the door...Kakuzu was right there,and he was looking pissed.

"There was no 75 percent Sale.I went there for Nothing!!!" Kakuzu said.

"Um...Sucks for you?" Hidan said.

Kakuzu went inside and began to walk to his room.

"Okay..." Hidan said looking away.

"AS I was saying...To the Candy store!" HIdan said pointing out the door.

"Maybe I should hold teh money,Hidan."Itachi said to Hidan.

"No Way,man! Your gonna lose it!" Hidan said,holiding the money tightly.

"Hidan.."Itachi said.

"I said no Damnit!" HIdan said not looking where he was going.

"Not that,Hidan your gonna-"

Hidan ran staight into a street light,falling on the ground and dropping the money.

"Good going Hidan!!" Kisame yelled at hidan,for the money had fell into a sewage drain.

"Damn,that hurt.."Hidan said rubbing his head.

"Crap!we just lost all our money.." Sasori said looking down the sewage drain.

"Well,now what do we do?"Deidara asked.

"Go home I guess."Itachi said tuning back toward the Akatsuki house.

"What are we gonna do there?" Hidan asked.Getting up.

"I don't know,whatever we can."Itachi answered.

"Eh,we got nothing better to do anyway." HIdan said.

So the young Akatsuki members began to walk home.

-At their house-

"Sooooooooooooo Boooored!!" Deidara said,plopped on the couch.while the other..well.I tell you where they were.

Itachi-Sitting on the chair

Hidan- Watching Dora the explorer,and giving attitude to Dora.

_9For Example-Dora:Where is the blue river?" Hidan:Up yours!!!")_

Kisame- looking at hidan's wierdness-ness

Sasori playing with a pupppet.

"Godamnitsonuvabitch!!!Its so damn boring!" Hidan complained,

"Yes,Hidan we all know that!!" Kisame said.

Hidan got up from the ground and began to look in a trunk for a random video game.

"We need a new video game." HIdan said, pushing the trunk aside.

"Yeah,but what? Sasori asked.

"I don't know..."Hidan answered.


	3. What to do

Thank you,ElementUchihamaster,For giving me the suggestion for the thing they're gonna get! D

So,yeah..Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3- **

"I've got it!!!"Hidan yelled,wich startled everyone,and made Deidara wake up from his nap of boredom.

"Got what?" Sasori asked.

"What to get to make us not to be bored,No duh,What else,Stupid!"Hidan said.

"Alright,Geeze,just asking." Sasori said.

"Yeah,ok,Whatever..Anyways...I know what we'll get!" Hidan said,cheerfully.

"And that is..?" Kisame said,waiting for an answer.

Hidan got up on the table." We are going to Get..A Nintendo Wii!!!"Hidan announced,doing the Rock lee pose.

"Whats that?" Itachi asked.

"Is it fun?" Kisame asked.

"Is it expensive?" Sasori asked.

"Can I have a dollar?" Deidara asked.

"A Game console,smartass.Of course its fun! I don't know! Why do you neeed a Dollar??"Hidan answered the barrage of questions in order.

"Becuase I want ice cream from the ice cream truck,What else!"Deidara responded pointing to teh window.

"No." Hidan answered.

"Aaaawwww,Damn it!" Deidara said.

"Dang youngsters,Get off the table!" Kakuzu yelled while walking by.

"Fine." Hidan sighed and got off the table.

"So..How much dose this thing cost?" Saosri asked again.

"I don't know..Let's check!" hidan said."To the internet!!"Hidan said running to his room,while the others followed.

"Geeze man,Clean your room.."Itachi said,looking around.

"No! I like my room like this!" HIdan said sitting in his computer chair and turning the computer on.

"With no room to walk around? Oh,yeah,Hidan." Itachi said.

"yeah,whatever." Hidan said,not looking away from the computer screen.

"ok,now lemme type in the site..."Hidan began typing in the website.

"Can you type any slower?!" Kisame said.

"just shut up,ok?Just shut up!"Hidan said,pressing the Enter button.

They had finally gotten to the website and saw the price.

They all had those big white eyes like: OO

"Holy shit..." Hidan said slowly.

"How the hell are we going to buy that,Smartass!?"Deidara yelled.

"I..Don't know..."Hidan said.

itachi sighed.

"Fuck!!"Hidan yelled,really ,really,loud.

"What is going on here?" Leader said opening the door.

"Um...Nothing..?" Sasori said innocently

"Ok..." Leader said,looking at them all as if they were wierd.

"UH..Yeah.."Deidara said,Scratching the back of his head.

Leader walked away. "Stupid ass fag." Hidan said.

"Excuse me?" LEader said coming back.

" What?" Hidan answered.

"You said something,what was it?" Leader questioned.

"I said that kisame was a stupid ass fag." HIdan answered.

"ok,fine." Leader said walking away.

"What Hell,hidan!!" Kisame yelled.

"You What the hell,Kisame!" Hidan answred back.

"Now,back to our main problem,how the hell we're going to get the damn money." Hidan said lwing down on his bed.

"What if we had a bake sale.Those usually get people's attention!" Deidara suggested.

"Thats Gay!" HIdan said." We should have a Pastry sale! People love those stuff!" Hidan concluded.

"Thats what I just Said!!" Deidara argued.

"Yeah,but when I say it,its brilliant." HIdan said going to the kitchen.


	4. The bake Sale

**Chapter 4- The Bake sale**

Hidan,Itachi,Kisame,Deidara, and Sasori went into teh Kitchen to go bake some pastry.

"Does anyone know how to make,like,any kind of pastry?" Hidan asked the others,looking in the cabinets for something to bake.

"I can Make Cookies!" Deidara said,

"Then Go make some!" Hidan said."What do you need to make it?" Hidan asked.

"Some flour,Sugar,Chocolate chips.." Deidara said,listing.

"Ok." Hidan went to go Rummage through the cabinets,and threw Deidara a daisy,some salt, and some chocolate covered chocolate chips.

"What the hell is THIS?!" Deidara asked

"What you asked for!" Hidan said.

"..why do you have chocolate covered pringles?" Itachi asked picking one up.

"Its good,ok?" Hidan replied.

"..."Itachi said nothing,but he was thinking:_ Ewwww! How teh hell can you eat that crap! Sick dude!_

"Um,I can't make cookies with this." Deidara said,examining the stuff Hidan gave him.

"But thats what you fucking asked for!" Hidan said.

"No,I asked for Flour,you know, F.L.O.U.R? And Sugar,not Salt. And chocolate chips those small ones,Smartass.

"Ohhh,you could've just said so!" Hidan said.

"I did,stupid!" Deidara argued.

"No you didn't!" HIdan replied.

Hidan went to go make some desserts,while the others..eh,tried.

After about 2 hours or somthing,they finally had some stuff to sell.

"To the community hall building!" HIdan said,running out the door,leaving the baked goods for the others to hold.

-At the Community hall-

"I hate you Hidan!!!" Sasori yelled placing the baked goods on the floor.

"I hate you too,man."Hidan replied.

They all started to set up the stand.

"Kisame!You put the damn sign the wrong way!" Hidan said,pointing to the upside down sign.

"Crap!" Kisame said going up the ladder to fix the sign.

While Hidan kept tellling Kisame the sign was crooked, and Itachi and Deidara were looking at them as if they were retarted,Sasori was looking around,when he spotted one of his most deepest darkest fears.Sasori screeched like a little girl,while running in circles.

"Whats Wraong with you?!?" Hidan said,holding Sasori by the back of his collar.

"Dog" Sasori whipered.

"What??" HIdan said.

"DOG!!!! OK??!? DOGDOGDOGDOGDOG!" Sasori yelled.

"Calm down man,its just a dog.." Itachi said looking at the stray dog.

"Killer dog,man.KILLER DOG!!!!!"Sasori yelled again.

Itachi had conducted and evil idea just then."Come here,boy!" Itachi said kneeling down,calling the dog over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Sasori yelled.

"Calling the dog over here,what else?" Itachi said,watching teh dog come closer.

Sasori hid behind Deidara.

Itachi held up the dog next to Sasori." See? Isn't it cute??" Itachi said,out of character.

"Its ugly!!!!" Sasori said,shaking.

"Come on,Danna! Its not like it'll eat you alive!" Deidara said,petting the dog.

Itachi put teh dog closer to Sasori,and the dog,licked Sasori's face,thus resulted in Sasori fainting.

"Woooooooooaaahhh." Kisame said,holding the sign in place." Do it again!!!"

Itachi put the dog down and started laughing,and did Hidan and Deidara.

AN hour later...

Sasori woke up on the floor,dog no where in sight,and got up.

"heheh,looks like he's awake!" Kisame said to teh others.

"Itachi! I'm gonna kick your ass!!!!" Sasori yelled looking for Itachi.

"Where the hell is he?!?" Sasori said,pissed off.

"How the hell should we know??" Hidan said,putting away some bread.

"I wasn't asking you,Hidan!!"Sasori said.

"_I wasn't asking you,hidan._" Hidan repeated,in one of those really immature voices.

"Oh shut up." Sasori said,rolling his eyes.

"_Oh,shut up._" Hidan repeated again.

"Your gay." Sasori said.

"I know you are,but what am I?" Hidan said back.

"Your a nerd!" Sasori argued back.

"I know you are,but what am I?" Hidan argued.

"Your an idiot!" Sasori argued.

"I know you are but what am I?" Hidan argued.

"I know _you_ are but what am I?" Sasori argued.

"I know you are but what am I?" Hidan argued.

"I know you are but what am I?" HIdan said." INfinity!"

"Damn you!" Sasori said.

"Ok,well,umm..yeah..I'll bring this stuff back to the house,and you guys..go look for Itachi..." Kisame said walking slow,then when he got far he ran.


	5. What the!

**Chapter 5- What the?!?!**

"Stupid Kisame,leaving us here to go find freaking Itachi,my god."Deidara complained.

"What _about_ your god,Deidara?" Hidan said looking around for Itachi.

"He's awesome!" Deidara said aloud.

"Can we please stop fighting and go on looking for Itachi?"Sasori asked,getting annoyed by the continuuous fighting.

"You,"Hidan pointed to Sasori"Yeah you.Shut up,no one cares."

"Your mom doesn't care!" Sasori said.

"Care about what?!" Hidan said.

"You!" Sasori answered back.

"You know,I don't need your help,I'll go find Itachi,MYSELF!" Hidan yelled, walking off in a opposite direction from Sasori and Deidara.

"Fine! We don't need your help!!Come on Deidara." Sasori said and began walking,

A few minutes later...

"Hey,Donna,You sure that Hidan..you know,won't get..Killed?Or maybe..Kidnapped..or maybe-"Deidara began

"He won't get killed,he won't get kidnapped either! Even if he did,I wouldn't care!" Sasori said,getting irritated.

"Come on,Sasori he does get annoying all the time,but you can't hate him _ that_ much.."Deidara protested.

"I hate him more than almost anything else."Sasori answered,turning a corner.

Deidara and Sasori found themselves at the gates of Konoha.with two jounin standing gaurd.

"Do you think hes in here?"Sasori asked Deidara.

"Maybe,Lets see!" Deidara said,as they ambly walked to the gate.

Over with Hidan...

"The nerve of some people!" Hidan said angrily.

Hidan continued to walk until he saw some people walking,about 4 of them to be exact.

"Hey! You!Yeah,you with the face!" Hidan said running to the four.

"Um..who are you?" a girl with pink hair asked.

"Yeah,who are you?!" A blonde boy asked.

"I would tell you.."Hidan began,"But I don't feel like it."

"Just hurry up and sk what you need to,and go away."a drk blue haired boy said.

"Alright,jeeze. Have you seen.." Hidan rummaged through his pocket to find a picture of Itachi,"This dude?"

"No" the pink haired girl answered.

"No,believe it." The blond boy.

"I know him!!" the blue haired boy said.

"ok..Have you seen him?" Hidan asked again.

"I KNOW him! I KNOW him!" the blue haired boy asked.

"OK,but have you SEEN him??" Hidan said.

"No." The blue haired said.

"Fuck! OK,well,I;ll be on my way then."Hidan said shoving the photo back in his pocket and walking off.

"Ok?that was weird.."the blonds boy said.

"Shut up,Naruto! Your bothering Sasuke-kun!!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Hmph."Sasuke sighed.

"Oh,boy.."Kakashi sighed,watching them all misbehave.

Back with Sasori and Deidara...

"Itachi?Are you in this village??" Sasori yelled.

"Ino??There you are!" A chubby fellow said to Deidara.

"Um..excuse me?"Deidara asked,taking a step backward.

"There you are,Its been such a drag looking for you..What with the wierd clothes? And why is Gaara here?"Shikamaru asked.

"Excuse me?"Deidara asked again.

"Wait a minute.."SHikamaru took a closer look."Your not Ino.C'mon Chouji,we have to go look somewhere else.

"Aww,Can't we take a linch break first?"Chouji asked.

"We just had one 5 minutes ago!"SHikamaru said beginning to walk away.

"Ok...I guess Itachi isn't here..."Deidara said.

"Hm...Maybe hes in the dumpling shop!"Sasori said,running to the dumpling shop.

"WAit up!"Deidara said chasing after Sasori.

"Itachi?"Sasori said,looking throught teh door to the shop.

No response.

"Crap! He's not here,Deidara." Sasori said to Deidara.

"Damnit."Deidara sighed.

Over to Hidan...

"I've checked almost everywhere!"Hidan complained."Hey,look! A graveyard! I wanna go see!" Hidan said,running over to teh graveyard happily.

"Lol,awesome."Hidan said walking and looking around."Itachi! There you are!" Hidan said walkign to Itachi.

"Hi?" Itachi said to Hidan in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked.

"What do you think?"ITachi said,Getting up.

"Uh..Er.."Hidan said scratching his head.

"Don't you ever visit your parents' grave?Atleast once in your whole lifetime?"Itachi asked.

"Uh..I do!"Hidan said nervously.

"Show me."Itachi said.

"O-ok."Hidan said walking around."Its..right here"HIdan said,pointing to the grave.

"...Maes hughes?"Itachi said pointing at the gravestone.

"Well,I uh...Well! Let's go back to the house! I'm sure everyone's worried about you!"Hidan said,pushing Itachi out of the graveyard.

Over with Deidara and Sasori...

"You know what?"Sasori asked Deidara.

"hm?"

"We should just go home.Screw Itachi,I'm tired of looking for him!"

"Yeah!"

Deidara and Sasori began to go back home,aswell as Hidan adn Itachi.


	6. The restless night

**Chapter 6- the restless night.**

Once Deidara,Hidan,Itachi and Sasori all got home,Leader gave them a very unpleasent greeting.

"There you guys are! I've got news for all you."Leader said to them.

"What?"Itachi asked.

"We are going.."Leader paused.

"Going?"Sasori said.

"Going.."Leader said again

"Going??"

"Going..."

"Oh my fucking god,Going where?!"

"Going camping! So everyone pack your stuff,we leave first thing in the morning!"Leader said,walking away,befire an of them could pretest.

"Oh hell no!"Hidan said.

"Camping sucks ass."Itachi said.

"Yeah!"Deidara agreed.

"I third that statement!"Sasori said.

"Oh,and,Hidan..Becuase Kakuzu's room was bombed and whatnot,You two are going to share."Leader said to HIdan and walked away once more.

"Can It get any fucking worse?!?!"HIdan said,looking toward the ceiling.

"oh,I forgot to tell you guys,I lost our money from the bakesale."Itachi said.

"I just had to go there,didn't I.."Hidan said walking slowly to his room.

"Well,goodnight."Deidara said to Sasori and Itachi.

"Goodnight" they said to one another.

Later that night in Hidan's room...(time:5:03 A.M)

"131,132,133.."Kakuzu said,counting his money.

"Kakuzu!! Shut the Fuck up!! It;s 5 in the godamn morning!!!"HIdan said,shoving a pillow over his head.

"Make me!"Kakuzu said to Hidan.

"_I can,and I will damnit."_ Hidan thought to himself.

HIdan reached under his mattress to find a book.He hurled it toward Kakuzu's head,wich actually hit."Eat that!"Hidan said.

Kakuzu,got mad at this and picked up the book and read the title,**Making your roomates Shut the fuck up for Dummies.**

Kakuzu was going to throw the book back at Hidan but he couldn't find him."Don't throw things at me!!"

"Too bad,I just did!" Hidan said to Kakuzu.

Hidan flipped the T.V on,but Kakuzu stood infront of it.

"What the hell??"Hidan Began,"Get out of the way!"

"No!"Kakuzu answered.

"Yes!"Hidan said.

"No"

"Yes!"

"no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"OK fine I won't watch T.V then!"HIdan said throwing the remote control at Kakuzu's head.

"Stop hitting me,damnit!"Kakuzu said.

No answer.Hidan already fell asleep.

"Geeze,that was fast..."Kakuzu said gettting into his sleeping bag.

The next morning...(6 a.m to be exact)

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!!"Leader Yelled.

IN Deidara's room..

"Its only 6 am..damnit."Deidara said, changing into his akatsuki cloak.

In Sasori's room..

"Ok,god,don't have to be so demanding about it!"Sasori said,pulling his cloak from his closet.

In Itachi's room..

"Damn,6 A.M?"Itachi said walking out of his room going to the bathroom.

in Kisame's room...

"Come on!I just fell asleep!"Kisame said getting up and stretching.

In Zetsu's room..

"Stupid leader and his...stupidness!" Zetsu said walking out of his room.

In Hidan's room...

"Ok,wake up Hidan." Kakuzu said poking Hidan.

"Damnit,Kakuzu,I'm sleeping!"Hidan complained pulling the sheets over his head.

"Leader's gonna get pissed,and you know what happens when he gets pissed.."Kakuzu said pulling the pillow away from Hidan's head,

"Godamnit son of a bitch.."Hidan complained."Dude! Get out of my room! I'm gonna change!! WHat are you,Gay or something?!"

"Alright,Godamn,Someone's impatient today!!"Kakuzu said,walking out of Hidan's room and slamming the door.

As soon was they were all done changing,and whatnot,and they gathered in the living room..

"Ok! Now we will all walk to the forest!"Leader said,pointing out the door.

"But dude! we haven't even packed yet!!"Deidara said.

"You don't need anything! I've got everything we need in my pack!"Leader said,pointing to his backpack.

"Hold on..._Walk _to the forest?!?"Sasori said.

"Yes,_walk_."Leader said.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna walk!!"Hidan said.

"Too bad,your gonna have to!"Leader said.

"What the hell man! I'm not going to walk!!"Hidan said,"Your not the boss of me!!"

"Well,Technically I I _am_ your _leader_."Leader told hidan,as he began to walk away.

"Oooh,you got told."Kisame said to Hidan.

"Tsh,Like I care."Hidn sai following leader.


	7. tents,bears, and partners

**Chapter 7-Tents,Partners,and bears.**

Some time after the Akatsuki had finally arrived in their chosen camping spot..

"Ok,we shall camp here!"Leader said dropping his pack on teh ground.

"Finally!!"They all said as they fell to the ground.

"Ok,Since I need to set up teh tent,and to keep you all from bothering me..I'll partner you all up.Leader said.

"Sasori and Deidara,Itachi and Kisame,Hidan and Kakuzu,and Zetsu is gonna stay with me."Leader said.

"Ok,and what are we going to do?"Itachi asked.

"I don't know,go explore or whatever!Gosh."Leader answered."Well? Get going now!"

the paired akatsuki members then set off.Where? We shall see.

With itachi and Kisame..

"So,Itachi-san,What do you wanna do?"Kisame asked Itachi.

"I don't know.."Itachi looked around."I dare you to touch that plant."Itachi said,pointing to a green plant.

"What will I get out of it?" Kisame asked looking at the plant.

"I'll give you a Dollar."Itachi said.

"ok!"Ksaiem said,as he touched the plant.

"heh,Not."Itachi said."That was poison Ivy,retard! I thought you wou;d've known that!"

"Damnit,Itachi!!" Kisame said,scratching himself.

Over with Hidan and Kakuzu..

"hey look,Kakuzu!" Hidan said,pointing to a sleeping bear.

"A bear?" Kakuzu said,looking at Hidan.

"Not just a bear, a _Sleeping_ bear!" Hidan said.

"...You aren't thinking of.."Kakuzu said.

" I _DARE_ you too."Hidan said,giving an evil grin.

"No,no way,nuh-uh."Kakuzu said.

"I'll give you all my money."Hidan offered.

"...Fine."Kakuzu said,picking up a stick."Your lucky I love money."Kakuzu began to creep toward the sleeping bear.

"Heheh,This is should be amusing." Hidan said sitting back.

Kakuzu got close enough to the bear,then threw the stick at it,and ran like hell.

The bear let out a huge roar,damn,was it pissed.The bear saw Kakuzu running alongside Hidan,and chased them.

You can pretty much know what happened next..

With Deidara and Sasori...

Deidara and Sasori were acting smart,and actually attempted to get food,Fish.

"Stupid Fish."Sasori complained,trying to snatch one out of the water.

"Got one!"Deidara said, holding the struggling fish,wich eventually slipped out of deidara's hands."..Nevermind."

With Leader and Zetsu..

Zetsu was having no problem putting the tents up,but leader..thats a different story.

Leader was rubbing sticks together to make fire."Yes!"Leader cheered.The small fire quickly went out."Damn.."

"Need help,Leader?" Zetsu asked.

"NO,I don't need any help."A spark landed on Leader's cloak sleeve,with quickly caught fire.

"OMG!!! I'm on Fire!!! Do something,Zetsu!!!!!!"Leader panicked,waving his burning sleve around.

"I though tyou said you didn't need any help."zetsu laughed.

"Damn you,Zetsu!!" LEader said,still waving his sleeve in the air.While Zetsu,just laughed.

Back with Hidan and Kakuzu..

Hidan and Kakuzu slowed their pace,then stopped taking deep breaths.

"Haha,That was Fun!" HIdan said,Smiling.

"That...Was Retarded..we're never..going..to..do..that..again!!"Kakuzu said,Having gaps of breathes in his sentance.

Hidan stopped laughing,and started walking.

"Wha?Where the hell you going?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan gave a nervous smil,and looked back at Kakuzu."Hehheh...Gotta Pee."

Kakuzu gave one of those Too-much-info Faces."Ok?I didn't need to know that.."

"Well your the one who Fucking asked!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"Heh,You better go before you piss your pants."Kakuzu teased.

"You bastard,I fucking-" Hidan's face tightened."Oh my God! I gota go!!" HIdan said running into some other direction.

"..Fag."Kakuzu said,rolling his eyes.

After awhile/...

"Ok,I'm good." Hidan said,coming back.

"Finally... It's getting dark..We should get back to the campsite"Kakuzu said.

"Ok,But where exactly _is_ the campsite?"Hidan said,looking around.

"Right over..."Kakuzu looked around." Aw,crap."

"..."Hidan said nothing.

Back with Deidara and Sasori...

"Sasori?I'm tired,can we go back to the campsite now?" Deidara asked sitting down on the ground.

"Yeah,It is getting pretty dark."Sasori said,looking to the sky.

"Um,Sasori?Where exactly are we?"Deidara asked Sasori.

"I don't know."Sasori answered.

"Oh,geeze." Deidara sighed.

Over with Kisame and Itachi,who were already at the campsite...

"So..fucking Ichy.."Kisame complained.

"Heh,Your fault."Itachisaid.

"Are you really sure you don't need help with that fire?" Zetsu offered.

"I can do it!" Leader said,who's cloakright arm was completely burned out.

yeah,Sorry,It got cut off!

next time:

How will Hidan,kakuzu,Deidara and Sasori get back to teh campsite? Find out,in the next chapter of..Akatsuki kids! Peace!


	8. Making it back

**CHapter 8-Making it back.**

"What the hell are we going to do do now,Kakuzu?!?"Hidan asked Kakuzu.

"Hm.."Kakuzu looked at a really tall pine tree."Climb that tree."

"What? No!!" Hidan answered.

"Come on,Hidan! Leader must've already got te fire going,so then from the top of that tree,you can see teh smoke! Then we'll folllow the smoke

and get to camp!" Kakuzu concluded.

"NO.Besides,I'm afraid of hieghts."Hidan said,looking away.

"Just don't look down! Do you want to get to camp or not?" Kauzu asked.

"...Fine.."Hidan said,looking up the tree.

"ok,Now climb!" Kauzu said to hidan,pushing him up to the first branch.

Hidan began climbing.He was almost to the top,when he lost balance and fell.straight to the ground.Luckily,there was a conveniantly placed pile of

leaves right beneather where hidan landed.

"So? Did you see anything?" Kauzu asked Hidan.

"mmmmpphmmmhpm"(No,you dumbass). Hidan mumbled,facedown to the ground,

"Crap.I guess we'll just have to go wherever."Kakuzu said,as he started walking."Well? Hurry up!"

Hidan got up,one hand on his head." Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm alright?!?!?"Hidan asked kakuzu.

"uhmm..No." Kakuzu said.

"Screw you bitch." HIdan yelled.

Hidan and Kakuzu have been walking for what seemed like days.While in reality,only 5 minutes.

Hidan looked over a Bush wich was on the Side of a river. "Oh,Your,God."Hidan gasped.

"What is it?' Kakuzu asked catching up to Hidan.

"Isn't that Deidara and Whats his name?" Hidan asked Kakuzu,pointing to the opposite side of the river.

"Why,yes it is."Kakuzu replied."

"HHEEEEEYYYY!! DEIDARA!! SASORI!!"HIdan yelled waving his arms around trying to catch Deidara and Sasori's attention.

"Hm? OH,Look,Sasori! Its Hidan and Kakuzu!" Deidara said,elbowing Sasori who was beside him.

"..What the hell are they doing?"Sasori asked.

"I tihnk they're saying Hi." Deidara answered,Putting one arm in the air waving it back." Hi Hidan!"Deidara yelled back.

"Wich way is Camp?!?" Hidan yelled.

"What'd he say?"Deidara asked Sasori.

"I dunno." Sasori answered.

"Ok,Um..OK,Bye Hidan and Kakuzu!" Deidara yelled back.

"No! Wait!" Hidan yelled.Deidara and Sasori left.

"Godamnit Kakuzu!" Hidan cursed.

"What'd I Do!!!"Kakuzu replied.

"Everything!!"Hidan sighed.Sitting on a root from a tree.

HIdan tought hard,then,An Idea struck. "Kakuzu! You have a cell phone,right?" Hidan asked,desperatly.

"Yeah,Why?"Kakuzu said,pulling it out from his pocket.

"Give it to me!" Hidan said trying to grab the phone from Kakuzu's hand.

"Hell no! Your gonna waist my minutes!" Kakuzu said,pulling his hand away from HIdan's grasp.

"Come On Kakuzu!!" HIdan said tackling Kakuzu.

"No!" Kakuzu replied.

with Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey,Sasori,do you think Hidan and Kakuzu were askking something?"Deidara Asked.

"Maybe.Lets go back and ask them." Sasori replied,turning around to the direction that they once were.They crossed the river,and Saw Hidan and Kakuzu on top of eachother.

Deidara covered his eyes."MY EYES!!!" He yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS?!?!?! GAY OR SOMETHING?!?!? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!" Sasori yelled

"Hes not giving it to me!!!"Hidan yelled to Sasori.

"Wow,Maybe you gauys really are Gay.."Sasori said,taking a step back.

"I meant the Cell phone Smartass!!" Hidan said,getting up and patting himself down.

"He has a cell phone??" Sasori asked.

"Yeah! And hes not letting me use it to Call leader and ask where he is!!"Hidan replied.

Sasori whispered something in HIdan and Deidara's ears.

"NOW!" Sasori yelled tackling Kakuz,trying to take his cell phone.

"Shit!!" Kakuzu said,losing his grip on the cell phone,wich rolled down into the river.

"Look what you guys Did!!!!" Kakuzu said going to the river looking at his once working cell phone.

"You Craphead Sasori!" Hidan yelled to Sasori." Look what you did!"

"What _I _did?! Your the one who knocked it out of his hands!"

"OH,So now I'm the one who knocked it out of his hands?!"

"Yeah!!"

"Your the one who made the Gayass plan!"

"Your the one who listened.

"Um..Maybe you guys shouldn't fight..un?"

"Shut the fuck up Deidara!"

"Don't yell at Deidara!"

"I can yell at whoever the fuck I want!"

"Then Go yell at Your God,Jason or something!"

"JASHIN!"

"Psh,Still stupid."

"They're really going at it,huh Kakuzu?" Deidara whispered to Kakuzu.

"Yup." Kakuzu replied.

With Itachi,Kisame,Zetsu and Leader...

"Hah! I told you I could do it!" Leader said,triumphantly.

" Its only a small flame." Zetsu said.

" It may be small,but it is Fire!"Leader said.

"Geeze,where are the others? Itachi,Kisame,go find them."LEader ordered.

"Fine."Itachi said.Getting up and walking back into the forest.Kisame followed.

Itachi and Kisame found Hidan,Sasori,Kakuzu and Deidara,who were still fighting,

"There you guys are,Come back to camp."Itachi said to them.

"Where is camp?!" Hidan asked.

"Over there." Kisame pointed through a few trees.

"..." They all fell silent.

"I knew that!" said in an outburst.

"Sure you did,lets go." Itachi said,rolling his eyes.

Back at camp...

"_Thats _the fire?? That puny thing?" Deidara said,looking at the fire.

"Isn't it marvelous!!" Leader said.

"Blow out the candle!" Hidan said,blowing the small fire out.

"..."Leader said nothing.

"You know what? lets just go home." Leader said,packing everything away.

"YES!" they said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sory if it took so long.

Next chapter: Doctors;

"What we're going to to doctors?!"

"You need your checkups!"

"Aaahahhh!!"


End file.
